


Seven Day Mile

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, NSFW Art, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: 'Cas, if you can hear me, if you’re even still alive, I need you. I need you, buddy. I’m not sure how long I can make it on my own. Please, Cas… please come back…'A tale of purgatory and what happens after Dean and Cas get back.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Supernatural Canon BigBang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My offering for the Canon Bang 2020. My artist is nickelkeep. The art is in chapter 2. Give them some love!  
> Thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux!

“Dean, wake up”

Dean heard Cas’ gravel voice calling him. He opened one eye, then the other. Where the hell were they? It was dark here. He lifted his head to look around the darkness. He stood up, looking around the dark forest.

“Good,” Cas said, “We need to get out of here.”

“Where are we?” Dean looked around.

“You don’t know?”

Dean thought. “The last thing I remember, we ganked Dick.”

Cas looked at him intently. “And where would he go in death?”

“You mean…”

“Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other through all eternity.”

Dean felt a chill run through him. “You mean we’re in  _ purgatory _ ? How do we get out?”

“I’m afraid it’s more likely we’ll be ripped to shreds.”

There was a growl in the trees. Dean turned to look, but saw nothing. He turned back.

“Cas, I think we better get…” 

Cas was gone.

He was alone. There was another growl from the woods, closer now. He stood a moment, looking around, then he started to run.

He was exhausted. He was afraid to sleep, but he knew he had to or he’d pass out where he stood, making him even more vulnerable. He found a rocky outcropping, a little hidden by trees. He sat with his back against the rock. He was out in seconds. 

He was honestly surprised when he woke up, still alive. 

His sharpened stick went through the monster’s throat like a knife through butter. It dropped at Dean’s feet. Dean grabbed the monster’s knife. At least he had a weapon now, no matter how small it was, it was better than the sharpened stick he’d been using. He wiped his face, looking around.

It had been days since Cas left him alone. He prayed, but nothing happened. He wondered often if Cas was still alive or not. If Cas was dead…

He stopped thinking about that. He saw some berries on a bush. He picked one, sniffing at it. He needed something. He hadn’t had anything in days now. He popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. It tasted like ass, but at least it was food. He collected the rest of them from the bush, sinking down to the ground to eat them. He kept his eyes moving for any threat. 

He’d lost track of how many monsters he’d killed, how many times he’d been attacked. He crouched by the stream to wash the blood off his face and hands. He drank. It was cold and clean. His stomach growled but at least he wasn’t dehydrated. 

He prayed again.

_ Cas, if you can hear me, if you’re even still alive, I need you. I need you, buddy. I’m not sure how long I can make it on my own. Please, Cas… please come back… _

Nothing. 

He saw fish swimming in the stream. He tried grabbing one with his bare hands, but that didn’t work. He found a stick, sat on the edge of the water and used his knife to sharpen it. He stood in the stream, watching the fish. He managed to stab two of them.

Now he needed a fire. Thank the universe, he still had his lighter. He went back to the rock outcropping with some tinder. The fire made him feel moderately better.

The fish was the best thing he’d ever tasted. 

He slept a little. He woke up to the growl. Jumping up with his knife, he stabbed out wildly. He heard the grunt before he even saw the monster. 

He didn’t even know what this one was. He’d seen vamps, werewolves, even a ghoul. This one was unfamiliar to him, but it died just like all the others.

He kept moving. He didn’t have any clear direction, he just walked. He finally admitted to himself that he was looking for Cas. He started asking a question of every monster he met, just before he killed them, if he got the chance. The same question every time.

_ “Where’s the angel?” _

He never got an answer.

His biggest problem was sleep. He was completely vulnerable when he slept, so his solution was to just not sleep. He could go three, sometimes four days without sleep before he either passed out or started to hallucinate. That was the worst. He’d seen Cas standing in front of him more than once, and it hurt too badly when he figured out Cas wasn’t really there. He found places that provided at least a little cover to sleep. Every night, he prayed to Cas.

_ Only killed three today. The Djinn was the worst. Almost got me. I got a cut on my arm. If you were here, you could just touch me… where are you? Cas… please… I need you… _

As time went on, he just got more determined. If this was his life from now on, he was going to be the king. The king of purgatory. He began to enjoy it. He thrived on it. Killing monsters was what he was trained to do, what he was good at. It was pure. 

He kept moving, always asking about the angel, killing without the slightest thought. A few monsters tried to avoid him, most wanted to be the one to kill him. 

He was chasing the vamp. He lost him momentarily, but caught his scent again. Dean was tuned to the scent of monsters. He changed direction.

The vamp stopped, thinking he’d lost Dean. Dean jumped out at him, pinning him to a tree.

_ “Where’s the angel?” _

“You’re him. The human.”

Dean considered for a moment. Then, “Where’s the angel?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean believed him. He stepped back, then stabbed the vamp, relishing the sound he made as the knife slid into his stomach. He saw the vamp’s weapon where he’d dropped it. Dean reached for it, cradled it in his hand. Then he swung it and cut the vamp’s head off.

He was immediately knocked to the ground by another one. The blade fell out of his hand. He struggled to keep the vamp from biting him as he felt around for it.

Then something hit the vamp, knocking him off Dean. The guy tussled with the vamp for a minute, then chopped his head off. 

The gleam of teeth told Dean this was another vampire.

Dean watched him retract his fangs. “How pure.”

The vamp turned towards him. “What? No thanks for saving your hide?”

Dean looked at him. “Sure. I won’t shove this up your ass.” He waved the weapon.

“Awful funny way of punching your meal ticket. I got something you need.”

Dean circled him. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

The vamp smiled. “A way out.” 

Dean chuckled. “Even a dental apocalypse like you knows there’s no such thing.”

“There is if you’re human. God has made it so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they established a wary agreement, Dean could finally relax just a little. Dean had agreed to ‘hump’ Benny’s soul out of purgatory, Benny had agreed to find the angel first. Benny wasn’t happy at all about that, but it was the only way Dean would agree to look for the portal with him.

At least Dean could sleep now. Benny kept watch, then Dean would watch while Benny slept. Benny fed from monsters they caught, Dean fished and caught the occasional lizard. He could at last have a fire without always watching his back.

Things got easier between them. They opened up a little. Dean told Benny about Cas. Benny listened, but still was free to tell Dean he didn’t think it would work, trying to get Cas through the portal.

Dean still prayed to Cas every night. If Benny heard him, he had the sense to not comment about it.

_ Cas, I met a vampire. His name is Benny. We teamed up. He says there’s a way out, but I’m not going to stop looking for you. I need you, man. Please… _

Dean was sleeping, dreaming about Cas. He dreamed they were kissing. He moaned in his sleep. He was only half awake when he pulled down his zipper and dug his hard cock out of his pants. He spit in his hand, grabbing his cock.

Then Benny was there. He put his big hand on Dean’s dick and began to run his hand up and down. Dean startled, but he didn’t pull away. He closed his eyes, letting Benny jack him off. He came with a grunt, spilling cum over Benny’s hand.

Benny just wiped the cum off on his pants. They didn’t say a word. Dean tucked himself back in his pants and rolled over.

That signaled a subtle shift in their relationship. Dean was more relaxed. He seemed to trust Benny a little more. Benny was a little more protective of Dean.

If they pleasured themselves at the same time, it wasn’t anyone’s business.

Then, after they had taken on five rugarus at the same time, killing them all without getting injured themselves, Benny pushed Dean against a tree. He didn’t try to kiss him, knowing that would definitely cross a boundary. He just unzipped his pants, then Dean’s pants, pulling both their dicks out. He spit in his hand, grabbed them both in one of his big hands and jacked them off. 

Dean let his head fall back against the tree, shut his eyes and never made a sound. Even when Benny’s warm cum spilled over his cock, causing Dean to come as well, he kept quiet. Benny moaned. 

They wiped off, using a rag dipped in a stream. Dean zipped up and started walking. Benny sighed, following.

Every monster they killed got asked the same question by Dean. 

_ “Where’s the angel?” _

It got him only divisive laughs or a flat, “I don’t know.”

Then they died.

Months passed. Benny tried to tell him Cas was probably dead. Dean refused to believe that. “I’d know if he was dead.”

Benny changed to, “He obviously don’t want to be found then.” Dean growled at him. “I don’t care.”

Benny quit talking about Cas altogether.

Then they trapped a monster that, for some reason, Dean was sure knew where Cas was. 

They tied it to a tree, Benny cut it up, trying to get information about Cas. He walked to Dean, wiping off his blade. “I don’t think he knows anything.”

Dean grinned. “Oh, he knows.”

He walked to the monster. “Where’s the angel?” He was met with silence. He shoved his fingers into one of the deeper cuts.

The monster shuddered. “There’s… a stream…runs through a clearing...”

“Go on.” 

“It runs near here. I can show you…”

Dean grinned. “How about you just tell me.”

“There’s a stream, east of here. Three days journey. Follow the stream. There’s a clearing. You’ll find your angel there.”

Dean glanced at Benny, then back at the monster. “Know what, mutt? I believe you.”

He shoved his knife into the monster’s throat.

They found the stream. Dean pushed them hard, needing to finally,  _ finally _ find Cas. 

When they came to the clearing, they stopped.

Cas was squatted down, at the water, washing his face.

“Cas!”

Cas looked up. “Dean.”

Dean walked to him, laughing. He grabbed him in a tight hug. The fact that Cas didn’t hug back didn’t faze him. He stood back, rubbing a knuckle over Cas’ beard.

“Nice peach fuzz.”

“Thanks.”

Dean couldn’t believe Cas was really standing in front of him.

“Got somebody I want you to meet. This is Benny.”

Benny was looking around, looking uncomfortable. “Hola.”

“How did you find me?” 

“The bloody way. You doin’ okay?”

Cas circled his finger next to his temple. “You mean am I still…”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it.”

Cas kept looking around. “No, I’m perfectly sane. Of course, ninety-four percent of psychotics think they’re perfectly sane, so we’d have to ask ourselves, what is sane?”

Dean nodded a little. “Good question.”

Benny frowned. “Why’d you bail on Dean?”

Dean turned towards Benny. “Dude...”

“The way I heard it, you two hit monster land and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some back story.”

“Look we were surrounded. Some freak jumped Cas, obviously kicked his ass, right?” Dean looked at Cas.

“No.”

“What?”

Cas looked at Dean. “I ran away.”

Dean was suddenly unsure about Cas. “You ran away…”

Cas sighed. “I had to.”

Dean felt a knot begin in his guy. “That’s your excuse for leaving me alone with those gorilla wolves. You had to.”

Cas’s voice got lower. “Dean…”

“And you what? Went camping? I prayed to you Cas, every night.”

“I know.” 

“You know.. And you just… What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Human, angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me since the moment we arrived,”

“Join the club!” Dean was yelling now.

“Not just monsters! These are leviations. I have a price on my head. I’ve been trying to stay one step ahead… to keep them away from you.”

That brought Dean up short.

“Just leave me, Dean.”

“That sounds like a plan…” Benny had been listening to every word between them with a frown.

Dean shook his head. “We’re getting out of here, Cas.”


	3. Chapter 3

After some arguing back and forth, it became obvious to Cas that Dean was not going to take no for an answer, so he agreed to go with Dean and Benny. He also knew he wasn't going to go through the portal with Dean, but he couldn't tell him yet. It hurt too much,

He didn’t deserve to be saved. He didn’t deserve to live, really, but his inner sense of self-preservation just kept kicking in. But here, he could do penance. If he went back with Dean, he would just keep making the same mistakes as always.

Once, when he thought Cas wasn’t looking, Benny pushed Dean against a tree, putting a hand on Dean’s crotch. Dean got angry and pushed him away. Benny laughed, but didn’t try anything like that again.

But Cas knew. When Benny was ‘eating’ some monster he’d caught, Cas stood close to Dean.

“Dean, I know there’s something between you and Benny.”

Dean looked at him with a grin. “Yeah, he’s my friend.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, something sexual.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “What? No! No, Cas, it’s nothing like that.”

Cas looked intently at Dean. “Dean, I have eyes. And… I can smell him on you. It’s fine.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking more uncomfortable than Cas had ever seen before. “Okay, look… we did do some… stuff, but it was just stress relief. There is nothing between us!.”

Cas nodded. “Stress relief. I understand.”

Dean was walking away from him quickly. Cas stood there watching him come close to running away. 

He watched them carefully, but just as Dean said, nothing else sexual happened.

It took four days to find the portal. When they did, Cas kept watch while Dean cut open his arm, then Benny’s, and said the incantation. Benny slowly turned to mist as Dean’s arm soaked it up. Then he and Dean climbed up to the portal. 

Dean held out his hand. Cas took it, but he knew he couldn’t go. He had to stay, do his penance, even if it meant never seeing Dean again.

“Come on, Cas!”

He was filled with pain as he pushed Dean’s hand away.

“Go!”

Dean disappeared.

Leviathans attacked.

oo00oo

Dean had been back for months. He was finally dealing with Cas’ loss. At least he had it shoved down far enough that it wasn’t haunting his every waking moment anymore.

Sam kept looking at him like he expected something. Dean didn’t have anything for him. It was bad enough to find out Sam hadn’t looked for him. Talking about purgatory, Benny… Cas… he just couldn’t do it. 

So he hunted. Killed monsters. Got bloody. Dreamed about purgatory when he slept. 

In other words, life went on.

He was driving back to the motel. It was on a pretty much deserted road in a forest. He was thinking about their latest case when he suddenly saw Cas, walking along the road.

The car screeched to a halt, he jumped out of the car. He looked back. The road was deserted. 

It bothered him, but he let it go, chalking it up to a sleep deprived mind.

Then, he was sitting in the motel room, looking at the storm raging outside. There was a flash of lightning, and Cas stood at the window.

He got up, wanting to run outside into the rain, but Cas disappeared. He was sure he was losing his mind.

Sam was telling him about some possible case. He was in the bathroom, washing his face. He grabbed a towel to dry his face off. As he lowered it, he looked in the mirror.

Cas was standing behind him. He turned around, fully expecting Cas to not really be there.

He was. 

“Hello, Dean.”

  
  


Dean stood over Cas. “I gotta be honest, how the hell did you make it out? I mean, I was there… I...I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and  _ bleed _ to find that portal, And it almost finished me. So.. I… how exactly are you sitting here with us right now? 

“Dean, everything you’ve said is completely true. And that is the strange part… I have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from leviathan, and then I was on the side of the road in Illinois… and that was it.”

Dean looked at him. “And that was it.”

“Yes.”

Cas looked down at himself then back at Dean.

“I’m dirty.”

Dean shrugged. “Purgatory’ll do that.” 

Dean was skeptical when Cas told him he had no idea how he got out of purgatory. He hated that he felt like he couldn’t believe Cas. But truth be told, Cas had lied to him in the past. More than once.

Cas went to shower. Dean expressed his concerns about  _ how _ Cas got out to Sam, and there were a lot of concerns. 

When Cas walked out of the bathroom, spreading his arms as if to say, “Here I am, all clean again,” all thoughts left Dean’s mind except one.

_ ‘It’s Cas. My angel. he’s really back.' _

His dick moved in his jeans. He made a fist to hide it.

Sam went to do a grocery run. Cas sat on the bed. Dean sat in a chair, thinking. 

“Cas, I missed you, man.”

Cas looked at him with those intense, blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean. I missed you too.”

Dean got up and walked to him. He grabbed Cas’ arms and pulled him to his feet, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

When they broke apart, Dean kept his hands on Cas’ arms.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am overjoyed to have you back. But I wish we knew how you got out.”

Cas nodded.”I understand, Dean. I want to know as well.”

They looked into each other’s eyes. Dean’s eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips then back up. He was thinking how easy it would be to just move forward that little bit and kiss Cas.

Then the familiar sound of Baby parking in front of their room broke the spell. Dean let go of Cas’ arms. Cas sat back down on the bed, Dean went back to his chair.

After they ate, Cas said he’d go somewhere so they could get some sleep. Both he and Sam were surprised when Dean said he could stay. 

Cas sat in front of the TV with the sound turned low. Sam was asleep in no time flat. Dean, not so much. He laid there looking at Cas in the glow of the TV. 

He knew he should just go to sleep. He honestly thought he’d never see Cas again. Yet here he was, sitting in front of that TV with that adorable squint on his face. He thought about it, thought of all the things that could, hell, probably  _ would _ go wrong with what he wanted to do.

Fuck it. He got out of bed and walked to Cas. Cas looked up at him, opening his mouth to say something. Dean put a finger to his lips, grabbed Cas by the hand and headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean softly closed the door behind them. He turned to look at Cas, who looked confused.

“Dean…”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face with his hands.

“Shut up.”

Then he kissed him. Cas was stiff for a moment, then he got with the program. He put his hands on Dean’s hips, pulled him closer, kissing him back.

Dean pushed Cas against Baby’s fender, kissing him as if his life depended on it. He vaguely wondered if it did.

Eventually they had to break apart, gasping for breath. Cas’ eyes were intense in the glow of the motel sign. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” It was curiosity only, Dean didn’t catch so much as a hint of anger.

“Something I should have done a long time ago, Cas. Something I should have done in purgatory at the very least.”

Dean reached a hand to open the door to the back seat. When he got it open, he pushed Cas’ trench coat off his shoulders, then pushed Cas onto the back seat. Cas scooted up to lean against the opposite door, watching Dean crawl in between his legs. Dean moved up to kiss Cas again.

Cas kissed much better than Dean expected. He tried not to wonder where Cas had learned. He supposed that a being that had been around since a fish crawled out of the ocean, probably had kissed somebody, sometime. It still made his stomach knot up. 

He’d come to think of Cas as ‘his angel’ even though he’d never said a word or made a move. But getting Cas back when he honestly never thought he’d see him again made that impossible to ignore. He wanted to tell Cas how he felt but the words stuck in his throat.

And so he chose to show him.

Cas ran his hands down Dean’s back, then snuck under Dean’s shirts to touch skin. His hands felt like fire on Dean’s bare skin. 

Dean felt the need begin in the pit of his stomach, growing inside him until it just had to come out, or Dean felt like he’d explode. He reached down to undo Cas’ belt, then the button of his pants. He slowly pulled down the zipper. Cas’ eyes never left his hands.

When he had Cas’ pants open, he reached inside them to grab Cas’ cock. It was hard in his hand. He pulled it out, looked at it for a brief moment, then sucked it into his mouth.

Cas stiffened, moaning out Dean’s name. 

Dean worshiped Cas’ cock with his mouth, his tongue working on the underside. He loved hearing his angel moaning.

Then Cas shied away. “Dean… stop, please…”

Dean pulled off, looking up at Cas. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

Cas looked wrecked. “That’s not it. I need… something… more…”

Dean smiled. “I got you, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Cas’ eyes were big as he watched Dean undo his jeans and shimmy out of them. The jeans and 

his boxers got tossed into the front seat. Dean reached over the seat to open the glove compartment, coming back with a small bottle of lube. 

Cas watched his every move. Dean opened the bottle, poured some into his hand, and reached behind him. 

“Want you to fuck me, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes got even bigger than before. “Dean… I won’t.”

Dean stopped. He felt like crying. “Cas… I want you to. Please?”

Cas reached to cup Dean’s face. “I won’t fuck you. I will make love to you. That is all I want. Just for us to share love.”

Dean felt his face heat up. Love. Cas loved him. He loved Cas. They might not have used the word, but it was definitely how they felt. Dean went back to prepping himself. In spite of how tight the space was, Cas managed to get his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. Dean pulled his fingers out of his ass, poured more lube in his hand, using it to lube up Cas’ cock.

The space was tight, and before he knew it or even how it happened, he was on his back on the seat, with Cas over him. He grinned up at Cas and spread his legs, putting one over the seat and one in the back window. 

Cas pulled his pants off, throwing them into the front seat, then sat back a moment to look at Dean. 

“So beautiful…”

Dean smiled at him. “You think so? Show me.”

He gasped at the stretch, the burn when Cas’ cock opened him. It wasn’t the first time he’d been with a man, but it had been years. He’d forgotten how good it was. He groaned out Cas’ name.

Cas went slow, pausing a couple of times to let Dean adjust. He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward.

Dean felt impossibly full, it was so good he thought he’d come on the spot, but he didn’t want this to be over.

“Dean… I… it feels so good…”

Dean’s voice sounded low. “Move, Cas! I need you to fu…  _ make love _ to me hard!”

Cas pulled back, then thrust in. Dean moaned, “Oh  _ yeah _ , that’s it! Faster… go faster…”

Cas took that instruction to heart. He began to yank back, slam back in, faster and harder with each thrust. Dean was making filthy sounds, some words, most just moans. He grabbed Cas’ arms.

He wanted to touch himself, but with Cas over him, there wasn’t room. He concentrated on feeling Cas’ cock, rocking back and forth inside him, stretching his hole, running over his prostate… he could hear Cas saying his name, saying something in a language he couldn’t understand.

Then he came. It snuck up on him, punching him in the gut. He yelled, not even thinking about if anyone heard him. He felt his cum splatter on his belly, it felt like it would never end.

Then Cas was coming too. He felt Cas’ cum, spurting inside him, filling him… Cas was swearing and saying “Dean… Dean…”

It was finally over. Cas didn’t pull out, he just collapsed on top of Dean, his breathing ragged. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When Cas’ cock slipped out of him, he could feel some cum dribble out. He idly thought he’d have to clean the seat. 

Cas sat back. He snapped his fingers, and Dean was clean. 

“Nice trick, angel.” 

Cas smiled that gummy smile at him. 

They got dressed. Dean was glad to see the seat was clean as he climbed out. Cas picked up his trench coat, putting it on, then they stood there, looking at one another.

“Cas… I…”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean, me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

When they went back inside, Dean sat on the edge of his bed, taking off his boots. Cas smiled at Dean’s big toe, sticking out of a hole in his sock. Dean looked up at him, saying quietly, “Shut up.”

Cas sat in front of the TV, turning the sound down low. Dean fell on the bed, sound asleep in minutes. Cas listened to him snore, with a smile on his face.

After that, they had little snatches of intimacy, grabbed when they could. Cas told Dean he wanted to be a hunter, so they took him on a confusing hunt that involved cartoon villains and some sort of insect/rabbit hybrid. At the end, Cas decided to stay with the older man who was now hearing  _ Ode To Joy _ in his mind. 

Of course after that it went bad. Again. It always did.

Naomi controlled Cas’ mind, forcing him to kill an angel, training him to kill Dean.

Sent him searching for the Angel Tablet, and when he and Dean found it, he almost killed Dean. It was only Dean saying, “I need you’ that kept him from killing Dean. He knew it was Dean’s way of telling Cas he loved him.

Cas took the angel tablet and went into hiding. 

Cas met Metatron, was duped by him and lost his grace.

Then the angels fell. Cas knew it was his fault. He had to kill yet another angel, trying to make his way to the bunker.

Then Dean made him leave the safety of the bunker. Cas was sure Dean blamed him for all the angels, loose on earth, bewildered and dangerous.

They had a brief connection when Dean found him working at a Gas n Sip, needing his help to find an angel who was killing people. Although Cas thought he had a date with his boss, it turned out to be a misunderstanding. He spent the night with Dean in a motel room. It was almost like nothing had come between them. They made love, just letting all the troubles fade away for awhile. 

But then, Dean taking the mark of Cain was a blow.

The worst was when Dean was killed by Metatron but came back as a demon. Cas thought it was the end of Dean and their love. 

He was getting weaker, using stolen grace. He tried to help Hannah, but he was fading. He didn’t understand why Crowley helped him, but it allowed him to save Sam from Dean.

He worked with Sam, Crowley’s mother Rowena and Dean’s friend Charlie to find a cure. 

Of course, when they did, there was a cost. There was always a cost.

It was always something. Something going wrong, something coming between them.. 

But they never lost the love they felt for one another. They fought, they hurt one another, but they never stopped loving each other.

That was their profound bond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to the song that inspired the title, Seven Day Mile.

Your will changes everyday

It's a road you've come upon

I can't help you if you want to

Down here nothing gets a chance

It's a threat that's real enough

We can burn this bridge or stay here

It's a breeze everlasting like time

Making so sure that

I can return just to see it from your side again

Always never seems to work

It's a word you never learned

I don't really see a way clear

It's a sea ever churning in tides

In the sureness of time

And our words will repeat now forever again

Well this might take a while to figure out

So don't you rush it

And hold your head up high right through the doubt

'Cause it's just a matter of time

You've been running so fast

It's the seven day mile

Has you torn in-between here and running away

I don't have a choice in this

It's a road I've come upon

You can join me if you want to

Always never seems to work

It's a word we never learned

Time will be the judge of all here

This might take a while to figure out now

So don't you rush it

And hold your head up high

Right through the doubt now

'Cause its just a matter of time

You've been running so fast

It's the seven day mile

Has you torn in-between here and running away

It's line you've been wanting

It's your time

It's the seven day mile

Has you torn in-between here and never again

Never again

And down here nothing gets chance

It's a world too big for us

Time will be the judge of all here

This might take a while to figure out now

So don't you rush it

And hold your head up high

Right through the doubt now

'Cause its just a matter of time

You've been running so fast

It's the seven day mile

Has you torn in-between yeah and never again

Never again

  
  



End file.
